


Love me

by farahbahar_2019_hotmailcom



Category: One Piece, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Hermaphrodite Yuuichirou, Human Experimentation, Kaido and the commanders are the best family ever, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Poor Hyakuya Yuuichirou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farahbahar_2019_hotmailcom/pseuds/farahbahar_2019_hotmailcom
Summary: "Why do you want to die so badly?" A voice of a young boy echoed. Kaido looked down to see the cutest human he have ever seen, that silky short raven hair, the big innocent emerald green eyes that shine like orbs made him have the urge to protect the kid."Well what's the point of living in this damn place? I don't have a reason to live" Kaido stated as a matter of fact making the teenager frown at him."Then, i will be your reason for living" the boy gave him a smile that made him want to treasure it for himself. He wants to see the boy smile at him and only him.Or Yuu escaped from his world after being betrayed by his family ending up under the care of the great Kaido
Relationships: Hyakuya Yuuichirou/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Love me

**Author's Note:**

> Well i dreamt that Yuu found himself in the world of one piece and Kaido being all like iam gonna take care of you.  
> Also, Yuu is a hermaphrodite here. Pronoun he would be used by him the others will use pronoun she to adddress him. The othere would address as they feel okay with.

Kaido was standing at the top of a sky island ready to throw himself from up there and hopefully die just like he wanted. He propelled himself forward plummeting down fast until hitting the ground making a huge dent where he fell. He stood up while rubbing the back of his head in annoyance.

"That damn whitebeard managed to die, so why i can't do that" Kaido angrily said stomping down on the floor hard.

"Why do you want to die so badly?" A voice of a young boy echoed. Kaido looked down to see the cutest human he have ever seen, that silky short raven hair, the big innocent emerald green eyes that shine like orbs made him have the urge to protect the kid.

"Well what's the point of living in this damn place? I don't have a reason to live" Kaido stated as a matter of fact making the teenager frown at him.

"Then, i will be your reason for living" the boy gave him a smile that made him want to treasure it for himself. He wants to see the boy smile at him and only him.

"Is that so? Then who are you little boy" Kaido asked as he knelt down to be at eye level with the kid.

"My name is Hyakuya Yuuichirou and iam not little, you are just way too big" Yuu puffed out his cheeks cutely at him making him swoon inside.

"Worororo you are by far the most interesting person i have ever seen Yuu-chan" Kaido grabbed Yuu in one hand ignoring the complaints coming out from the small human.

"You know what. I won't leave you here alone, you will become my daughter, my Little Empress" Kaido gleefully said to the raven haired boy who blushed at being called an Empress.

"Why daughter? Sure iam a hermophrodite, but i prefer to be addressed as a boy." Yuu pouted at Kaido as he adjusted his seat on Kaido's shoulder.

"I always wanted a daughter as cute as you" Kaido replied remembering how Yamato wanted to be called a boy to his annoyance. All he wanted is a daughter to spoil her with whatever her heart desire, but the brat chose to follow Oden and obsess over him.

"Fine big guy, i will make an exception for you. Then iam gonna call you dad, you won't hit me, try to kill me and call me a demon right?" Yuu averted his eyes to Kaido's horns opting to trace them not wanting to make eye contact with his so called father.

"Ofcourse not. I will love you no matter what you are. You weren't afraid of me or treated me like a monster when you saw me, so why should I do that?" Kaido frowned, he can't believe that some wretched and idiotic people has hurt his Little Empress. He will make sure that his Little Empress will be happy and loved, he will have to introduce his Little Empress to his commanders for them to take care of him and spoil him too.

"You will get uncles too, and they will love you and cherish you too" Kaido informed the raven haired boy who gave him another one of his beautiful smiles and a kiss on his cheek and this time the great Kaido swooned at that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Listen up you three, i would like you to meet my daughter Yuu. Treat them like your niece or nephew whatever pronoun you are comfortable to address them, my Little Empress doesn't mind" Kaido informed the three commanders who looked down at the small angel standing infront of them, they never seen someone this cute before. The raven haired was wearing a weird military uniform that they never seen before, and on his waist lays his black sword a glint of green on them. Did this kid manage to turn his own sword into a blackened one at such young age? No wonder Kaido-san adopted them.

"Hello little princess. My name is Queen your best Uncle much better than the airhead next to me" a massive, round-figured man with light skin said. Compared to the two men beside him, he seems marginally shorter than the guy with wings and notably shorter than the mammoth guy, but still being about three times a normal human's height.

'What's wrong with people in this world? They literally are giants compared to me' Yuu thought with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Shut up you damn Queen, it's enough that i have to deal with you. Ignore that balloon over there, my name is King and i will protect you and love you greatly don't hesitate to come to me if someone is bothering you i will kill them for you" an extremely large man who towers over normal humans, though still standing a fair bit shorter than his dad and mammoth guy, at a height similar to Queen's. While less widely built than the other two, his uncle King is better-proportioned than either, being well-muscled and broad in the shoulders with long limbs. Yuu noticed a plume of fire rising from his back making him amazed.

"Who are you calling a balloon you sadistic pervert?" Queen bellowed angrily the two headbutted eachother until a little hand started tugging at their pants, they looked down to see Yuu giving them an angry pout

"No fighting" Yuu placed his hands on his hips and pouted angrily at them making them look cuter than they are. Queen swooned at Yuu, while King did it in his head he is still have to keep the stern and cool headed persona of his.

"As you wish little princess" both of them said trying hard not to take the little raven haired and spoil him silly.

"Good, then my last uncle" Yuu looked cutely at Jack making the giant's heart melt.

"My name is Jack. I will do whatever in my power to make sure that you are happy and safe" a giant grouper fish-man of massive stature, dwarfing his crewmates and standing taller than even his new dad. However, while still being immensely muscular, Yuu noticed that Jack's limbs are disproportionately small when compared to his enormous torso.

'Wow people in this world have interesting bodies' Yuu thought to himself as he smiled at his three uncles.

"It is nice meeting you all too as dad said my name is Hyakuya Yuuichirou you can call me whatever you like. Iam actually from another dimension as you can tell by my clothes" Yuu explained pointing at his attire to prove this fact.

"Huh?" The four giants in the room said at the same time.

"What other dimension are you talking about?" Jack asked in confusion scratching his hair.

"Iam not actually from this dimension. Iam from another dimension, i escaped from there when the people that i called family tried to capture me to be experimented on" Yuu lowered his head sadly he can't believe that the squad were using them especially Mika, he thought that Mika would be always with him, but it turned out that everything was a lie Mika just wanted his blood nothing more.

Seeing the look on Yuu's face made their blood boil in anger how could they try to hurt this poor kid. They will make sure that however they are will pay greatly for this.  
"Can you show us something from your dimension?" King asked waiting to see what Yuu will show them. Yuu rummaged in his pockets getting a cellphone out of his pocket, showing it proudly to the four giants in the room. They awed at the small device in Yuu's hand.

"This is a phone you can do whatever you want with it. You can call people, send messages, play games etc.." Yuu showed them the different applications on the phone and they awed at the creation.

"Interesting! You don't want to go back to your world right? You want to stay here with us" Queen gave him a hopeful look, he feared that Yuu will feel nostalgic and try to find a way back.

"Nah. Iam not going back to those backstabbers, besides you all will be the best family that i ever wished for" Yuu smiled brightly making the four giants want to hug him and never let him go.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why did they want to experiment on you?" King asked cautiously the last thing that he wants is to make his niece uncomfortable.

"It's because iam a Seraph" Yuu replied as 3 pair of black wings sprouted from his back and his eyes turned color to gold with his sclera becoming black in color. They awed at Yuu, the ancient books weren't wrong when they mentioned that Seraphs do exist, and Kaido is so lucky to find such a rare species.

'If people found out about this they will try to take my Little Empress from me especially that old hag Linlin' Kaido thought to himself as he told Yuu to turn back to normal.

"Let's show you your room Little Empress, you can decorate whatever you like" Kaido excitedly walked to the direction of his new daughter's room, he remembers that he prepared a big room beside his bedroom if Yamato changed his mind, but it doesn't seem to happen any time soon then it will be Yuu's room from now on.

"Iam excited. I never had a big room all for myself" Yuu excitedly followed the giant as best as he can considering the size difference Kaido is much faster than him, he felt two hands carry him making his pace to match his dad. When he turned to look at who carried him, It was his uncle Jack. Yuu kissed the exposed part of his cheek, as the metalic mask that he is wearing is covering the lower half of his face. At this kiss, Jack nuzzled him close making the other two jealous.

'That damn Jack swapped them before I can' Queen thought grumbling to himself, while King gave Jack a glare that sent shivers down the mammoth spine.

"Here it is. Your new room." Kaido opened the huge double doors to show the most beautiful room Yuu has ever seen. There is a king sized bed, a study desk, a wardrobe filled with some clothes of a female, he will ask his father if he can buy clothes later, a bookshelf, and a bathroom.

"I love it dad. Thank you so much" Yuu hugged Kaido leg considering the fact that is all he can reach from the big guy.

"You are welcome Little Empress, we will leave you to settle down. Freshen up, wear one of these lovely kimonos then one of your uncles will show you to the dining area" Kaido stated as he headed out of his Little Empress room, he can't wait to show everyone his beautiful daughter.

"Alrighty. See you later guys" Yuu waved at the retreating figure of his new dad and uncles. Hopefully, they will truly love him and not use him just like the others did. He grabbed a random kimono from the wardrobe before heading to the conjoined bathroom to take a well much needed bath.

"I will have to thank them for taking care of me. If it weren't for big guy, i would be still wandering around, or worse being captured by some psycho person" Yuu thought of how he can thank them during his bath. He is most thankful that they aren't disgusted by the fact that he is a hermaphrodite just like the others, imagining the disgusted looks from his so called family make tears start forming in his eyes. He wiped his eyes furiously, he should forget about them, and focus on his new family that clearly care about him.

"From now on no one will get in the way of my happiness. I will cherish this family that i have and protect them with everything i can" with a determined expression, he towelled himself dry, wore the kimono and got ready to start his first day with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it, it will include scenes of the anime with Yuu in them. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
